


A New Obsession

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Microfic, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Saeko rarely had to talk about anything serious, and her demeanor sparked a growing nervousness in Tanaka. Regardless, he obeyed and slid onto a stool and began eating the food she had set out for him. He glanced up from his plate to see her holding back, biting her lip in silence.He took a sip of his tea and spoke first. “Are you-- are you moving away?”A warm smile crept on her lips and she shook her head. “Nah, I’m not going anywhere, unless you want me to.”“Why would I want you to leave? Who would cook me delicious food?”Saeko clicked her tongue, but her smile remained since he still gave her a compliment. Her nervousness began to flood back as she faced him, leaning on the counter for stability.“Ryuu… I started seeing someone.”





	A New Obsession

Tanaka thundered down the stairs as he was slipping on his school jacket.

“Nee-san! I’ll see you later!”

“Wait! Ryuu, um, come in here a sec!” Saeko called from the kitchen. Tanaka stiffened, hearing the stress in her voice. He rushed into the kitchen, his fists clenched in worry.

“What is it? Did someone hurt you? Do I have to beat someone up?”

Saeko rolled her eyes as she hit his head with a greasy spatula. “What makes you think I need you to beat someone up for me?! No, just sit down and eat some breakfast. I need to talk to you about something.”

Saeko rarely had to talk about anything serious, and her demeanor sparked a growing nervousness in Tanaka. Regardless, he obeyed and slid onto a stool and began eating the food she had set out for him. He glanced up from his plate to see her holding back, biting her lip in silence.

He took a sip of his tea and spoke first. “Are you-- are you moving away?”

A warm smile crept on her lips and she shook her head. “Nah, I’m not going anywhere, unless you want me to.”

“Why would I want you to leave? Who would cook me delicious food?”

Saeko clicked her tongue, but her smile remained since he still gave her a compliment. Her nervousness began to flood back as she faced him, leaning on the counter for stability.

“Ryuu… I started seeing someone.”

Tanaka snorted, “So? That’s good isn’t it? Who is he?”

“See, that’s just it… it’s not a he.”

“Eh? Oh! You’re seeing a girl? Nee-san, that’s fine! Why would I be bothered by that?”

Aw, Ryuu!” She reached over and rubbed his head vigorously as a tear welled up in her eye. “My awesome little brother, but really I didn’t think you’d be bothered by that either.”

“So, what’s the problem? She from a bad crowd? She’s not gonna hurt you, is she?”

Saeko hung her head in exasperation. “No, she’s a really sweet girl, way better than I deserve I think.” She held up her hand to stop Tanaka from arguing the point. “Let me get this out, Ryuu, I know you have to go to school and I don’t want you to be late. I didn’t mean for this to happen, let me just say that. Sometimes you get close to a person and feelings develop. My new girlfriend… is Kiyoko.” Saeko winced as she watched Tanaka’s face draw blank. His mouth dropped open as he processed the information

“Ki-- Kiyoko-san?” He whispered, his eyes blinking as he began to revive. He slipped off the stool and stepped back from her. Saeko gasped and tried to move toward him, but he held his hands up to stop her.

“Ryuu, please, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I know how you feel about her, but sometimes these things happen.” She sniffed as tears began to form, and the sound snapped Tanaka out of his stupor.

“Nee-san! Wait, don’t cry! I’m not mad, I swear I’m not. It’s just… I need to wrap my head around this, it’s so crazy. But don’t worry! I love you, nothing would change that! And she chose you! That’s good, Noya-san and I worked hard to make sure no undeserving man bothered her, but this is you! If anyone can protect beautiful Kiyoko-san it’s my own Nee-san!”

“Ryuu!” She cried as she smiled at her little brother through her tears.

“Ah, but like I said, I still need to process this… I’m gonna go to school now, probably hide in a bathroom stall and weep over my loss.” Tanaka sniffed as he snatched his bag and ran for the door, slipping into his shoes. “Don’t worry, Nee-san… I’ll be fine!”

He rushed out the door and slammed it behind him, and didn’t stop running until he arrived at school.

 

Tanaka went throughout his day in an impenetrable daze. When he finally made it to his safe haven, volleyball practice, but it wasn’t enough to distract him from the torrent of mixed feelings ravaging him from the inside. He trudged his feet toward the net and hopped up to block Hinata, and received the sharp spike straight into his nose.

“Ahhh, Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata cried as he ducked under the net to check on him.

“Ha ha ha ha, nice receive, Ryuu!” Nishinoya cackled.

Ennoshita leaned over in front of him, his face a mixture of concern and irritation. “Tanaka, what’s with you today? You’ve been weird since this morning.”

“Ah, sorry, it’s nothing, just thinking about stuff.”

“Well, at least focus while we’re playing. It’s dangerous. Do you need to sit out?”

Tanaka forced his feet underneath him and stood up. “Nah, I’ll be… whoa.” He began to sway in a bout of nausea as a drop of blood began to slide out of his nose.

“Ahhh, Tanaka-senpai!” Yachi screeched as she appeared beside him. She clutched onto his arm to help hold him steady. “Don’t worry, Ennoshita-senpai, I’ll take care of him. Come on, Senpai,” She said in a soothing voice as she lead him to the bench, giving him a gentle shove onto it. Coach Ukai was about to join them, but she gave him a look and a little shake of his head. He smiled and nodded, focusing his attention on the rest of the team who had shaken off Tanaka’s injury and continued practice.

“Here, lean forward, pinch your nose just here… perfect. Now stay like that for a few minutes.”

“I have to sit like this for a few minutes?” He said, his voice comically nasally.

Yachi giggled and nodded. “I’ll wipe up the excess blood when it’s done. You’ll be fine, it’s not bleeding that badly.” He nodded as he continued holding his nose, and she fiddled with her fingers in front of her. “Um… are you bothered by something your sister may have told you?”

Tanaka jerked his face up, and with a yelp Yachi grasped the sides of his face and angled it back down.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Um, Shimizu-senpai told me about her and Saeko-san. Are you--are you okay?”

“Oh, ha ha, yeah I’m okay with it. If I was to give Kiyoko-san up to anybody, who better than Nee-san, right? I’m just still figuring it out, but I’ll be alright.”

“Ah, thank goodness! I was so worried about you I couldn’t sleep at all last night.”

Tanaka blinked at the floor and slowly raised his eyes to look at her. Her warm hands were still grasping his cheeks, and her face was wracked with worry as she gazed down at him. When he lifted his face however, her brown eyes widened as her cheeks flushed scarlet red. Tanaka chuckled at the reaction, thinking Yachi was unbearably cute.

“You alright, Yacchan?”

“Yes! Head down!” She yelled and forced his face back down toward the floor. He obeyed this time, smiling under his hand as he kept his nose pinched. Yachi’s hands remained firm, and despite her nervousness they were like a balm to Tanaka, soothing him through the contact of her skin. New thoughts began to creep into his mind as he sat there, and he began to wonder if he had been too focused on Kiyoko before that he had totally missed something even better for him.

“Okay, Senpai. That should be enough.” She lifted his face gently and leaned toward him. With one hand she kept his face steady as she cleaned the blood off his face with a damp towel. She gave a satisfied nod when she was done, and a warm smile spread across Tanaka’s face.

“Thanks, Yacchan. You’re the best.” He reached up and put his hand over hers, and her face flushed brighter than a tomato. She shrieked and flinched back, stumbled over her feet and landed on her butt. “Yacchan! Are you okay?”

She bounced back up and rushed for the row of orange water bottles sitting there and scooped them haphazardly into her arms. “Yes! I’m fine, I’m gonna fill these up! Be right back!” She ran frantically out the gym doors with bottles bouncing off the floor in a trail behind her.

Tanaka and Coach Ukai stared after her in shock. “Tanaka, what did you say to her?”

“Nothing, Coach. I think she just got startled?”

Ukai shook his head with a smile and refocused on the practice. Yachi being startled was nothing new after all. Tanaka tried to observe practice as he rested on the bench, but his gaze kept drifting over to the gym doors where he had seen Yachi disappear. He smiled to himself as he wondered what could be happening. _I think I might have a new obsession._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of obsession, Tanaka x Yachi may be mine... sooooo cute


End file.
